Fire Emblem Awakening - Zombies mode
by jamesmaxis22
Summary: When Edward Richtofen and the Zombie crew are accidentally teleported to the Halidom of Ylisse, what could happen? Probably something hilarious.
1. Chapter 1

As the clock struck the time of 1:15 in the Der Riese facility of Group 935, a man in his near 50's laughed, as he sent away his former commander and his daughter, damning them to an unknown fate in the experimental teleporter.

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." The man laughed as he hit the button on the control panel, and the room lit up as the young girl's crying stopped, and both of them were gone.

"This ain't funny Doc!" a grizzled American man walked up behind him, holding his MR6 pistol out towards the Doctor, he was quickly followed by a Japanese man armed with a Katana, and a Russian man armed with a shotgun.

"Turn around." The Russian man spoke gruffly. "Slowly." The Japanese man added quickly afterwards. The Doctor finally turned around to look at them.

"Do you know… who I am?" he spoke with annoyance in his voice as he scowled at the three men, the American man seemed to roll his eyes before sarcastically responding "Yeah, we know, that's why you better do exactly as we say."

The Russian man nodded in agreement "A great evil approaches, there is a chain of events that must be set in motion." Suddenly, a growl was heard as the undead began clawing at the windows of the building, distracting all of the men.

The Japanese man was the first to recover from the shock "The future hangs by a thread, you must awaken the test subjects!" the American and Russian moved towards the barrier as they began firing at the undead hordes, the Japanese man drew his Katana from it's sheathe, continuing to watch the German scientist, the German seems to switch his attention to the teleporter, which seems to have started doing something on it's own.

The American man turned around after shooting a zombie in the head, and looked at the German scientist "Richtofen! Whatever you're thinking, don't do it!" the Russian man quickly added "You do not want to meet what is on the other side of that door!" the Japanese man finally finished with "You cannot comprehend the great evil you could unleash!"

Doctor Richtofen merely smirks and cheerfully pushes the button on the control panel, ignoring the warnings of the three, the teleporter opens to reveal a man strikingly similar to Richtofen, but with a moustache, and black hair, the new arrival stepped out of the teleporter as Richtofen removes his hat, the new arrival pulls out a pistol, and scatters Richtofen's brain across the floor.

"Dammit Richtofen I though we were done with this!" the American shakes his head angrily as the new Richtofen leans down and checks the corpse of his other self. "What can I say Dempsey, things change." He responds to the American man as he absorbs the dead Richtofen's soul into a small spherical orb.

The Russian man turns towards Richtofen "Only a fool would dare to change history!" Richtofen walks to the other men and regroups on a small catwalk overseeing the rest of the facility; he shakes his head as he turns to the others "I am no fool. What I do, I do to secure a better tomorrow." Dempsey scoffs at him "Well, let's see if we live to see it." All four men jump from the catwalk and begin fighting the horde of zombies.

Richtofen quickly turns to the Russian man "Nikolai! Help me get the power on, quickly, it won't be easy surviving through this without our perk machines." Nikolai nods in response, heading with Richtofen towards the power switch, as Dempsey turns to the Japanese man "Hey Tak, if they are headed that way, we should head for one of the teleporters and link it when the power is on." Takeo nods and follows Dempsey out of the courtyard.

Nikolai and Richtofen quickly encountered a group of Undead, Nikolai fired at the first one, blowing off it's head with his shotgun, Richtofen quickly followed suit, using his pistol to down the two zombies behind it, they both continued onwards, quickly making it to the power switch, Richtofen flipped the switch, restoring power to the facility.

Meanwhile, Takeo and Dempsey fought through a few hellhounds as they made their way through the animal testing area, Dempsey quickly dispatched one, using his bowie knife to cut it's head off, Takeo used his Katana to cut another on in half, "I take no joy in killing an animal." Dempsey nodded "Neither do I Tak, but we have to." They both forged on, making it to the first teleporter, "Tak! You go and wait at the mainframe, I'll stay here and activate the link and defend the teleporter." Takeo nodded as he headed back out of the room towards the main courtyard.

Nikolai and Richtofen continued their slog through the undead, finally reaching the main courtyard themselves, they saw Takeo pushing a button on the mainframe's control panel, linking it with the teleporter, causing it to flash and teleport whatever was on the other side, however, Dempsey wasn't there."

Nikolai scratched his head "Wasn't the American supposed to show up here? Or are your experiments really that badly built Doctor." Richtofen laughed sarcastically "No Nikolai, if he didn't show up here, the problem was on his end, let's go and make sure he is alright." The other two nod in agreement as they head back towards the teleporter, arriving soon after, with a pile of corpses in their wake, but Dempsey was still nowhere to be found. Richtofen scatched his head now in confusion "The teleporter must have taken him somewhere else, quickly, we must follow." The three men quickly climbed into the teleporter, activating it, and they disappeared in a quick flash of light.

* * *

Richtofen was the first to wake up "Ach… mein head…" he began to hear voices coming from behind him "Oh no… I am again beset by the voices of the damned! And the doomed!" he hung his head in defeat before a gloved hand reached out to him. "I don't know about all that, but there are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading the prologue to the second piece of fanfiction I've ever written, for anyone who doesn't know anything about call of duty zombies, seriously just google it, I promise you'll find anything and everything about it's storyline and characters, etc. etc. oh and speaking of storylines and characters, I obviously don't own Fire Emblem or Call of Duty (really wish I did though) they are owned by Nintendo and Activision respectively, reviews are definitely welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

The amount of confusion that Edward Richtofen was in could not be understated, not only was he somewhere he didn't recognize, but he was being hauled up by a blue haired swordsman (emphasis on the blue haired part) and as he glanced around he began to notice his crew scattered around him, still unconscious.

Chrom was the first to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them "So… You mind explaining how exactly you all wound up like this?"

Edward was going to reply before noticing the threatening and suspicious stare of the man in bulky armor standing behind Chrom.

Chrom gave a small laugh "Oh that's just Frederick, ignore him, he is incredibly protective."

Edward nodded and started explaining himself the best he could… before realizing he didn't really have an explanation, so he thought of the first thing that came to his mind. "I… I can't seem to remember." (Let it be known that Edward Richtofen isn't always the smartest human being)

Chrom raised an eyebrow "Well, let's start with your friends here… they are your friends correct?" Chrom asked, motioning towards the three figures, still slumped over on the ground.

Edward thought for a moment, remembering all that they had been through before nodding "Ah, Yes, I suppose you could call them friends, at least in the most liberal of terms." He says with a slight chuckle that confuses Chrom.

Lissa, who has somehow managed to keep quiet this whole time, has walked over and examined the other three, glancing confusedly as the pistol in Tank's holster before shrugging and returning to Chrom's side "So! I just realized my brother has been a little too dense as to make our introduction." She says with a small giggle.

Chrom looks slightly embarrassed "Oh, right, Sorry. I'm Chrom, and this is Lissa." He motions to the bubbly blond haired girl next to him "And you already know Frederick." He says, motioning to the towering knight behind him.

Frederick gives a slight grunt himself in response, Edward merely shrugs "Not exactly the most friendly of people is he?" Chrom and Lissa laugh as Frederick frowns

Finally, Edward turns his attention to his unconscious friends, he walks over and kneels by Tank, shaking his shoulder lightly "Dempsey… Dempsey… DEMPSEY!" he yells at the American, who finally wakes up

"What…" Tank slowly sits up and glances around, looking confused before his eyes finally narrow on Richtofen

"Christ Doc, try and work on your methods of waking people up." He says, sighing and forcing himself to stand.

Takeo hears the ruckus and wakes up himself, grumbling something in Japanese before turning his own attention to Nikolai, who merely snores loudly. Tank notices Nikolai's snoring and gives a loud laugh "I doubt we will be able to get him up." Takeo nods in response but stays quiet, glancing at Chrom and Lissa cautiously, Edward finally decides to introduce them.

"Ah, I suppose it's our turn…" he pauses a second and motions to the other three "This is Tank, Takeo, and Nikolai." He motions to himself after "And I am Dr. Edward Richtofen, though I prefer just Edward." He says with a smile towards them, Edward turns to the two of his crew that were actually conscious "This is Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick." He introduces each of them in turn.

Tank and Takeo work on slumping Nikolai over their shoulders to drag them along, Edward turns to Chrom "So, where exactly are we?" he asks confusedly, observing the landscape around them.

Chrom gives a slight look of confusion himself as Frederick's suspicious look somehow manages to intensify. Lissa decides to pipe up first "Oh! This is the Halidom of Ylisse! You guys must be from pretty far away not to know about this place."

Richtofen frowned, his worst suspicions seemed confirmed, he had been sent to different places and different times by the MDT before, but he thought that the possibility of this being another dimension was something completely new to him.

Tank gives Edward a worried look "Doc, you know how to get us back home from here… right?"

Edward shakes his head "Let's just remain with this group for now and we can figure everything out as we go, I'm currently suffering from a splitting headache.

Frederick finally speaks up "So you'll come without a fight?" he asks, causing Chrom to suddenly frown.

"Damn it Frederick, you didn't have to say that." He sighs before explaining "We have to ask you to come with us, given your circumstances we have to make sure you aren't some kind of threat."

Edward thought to himself for a moment, this isn't the first time he has been in this type of situation, well… not the different universe/dimension part but the technically imprisoned part, he gave a sigh and reluctantly agreed, not that he had much choice given the group's circumstances. "We will come with you, Sir Chrom." He added the sir as given the swords and medieval armor he assumed that some form of feudal society was present.

Chrom just laughed in response "It's just Chrom, no formality is needed." Edward nodded and said nothing more as Chrom circled around to the back of the group and Frederick took point with Lissa, as they started to head towards the road nearby the field Edward noticed something a little bit away from their original waking point, another figure slumped over in the ground, a little smaller than the average adult, he knew almost immediately who it was.

Frederick quickly took off, running after Edward as he ran towards the figure on the ground, he stopped a few feet behind Edward however when he saw the figure himself, Edward bent down as the group started to circle around him, Tank was the first one to start talking. "Is that… Who I think it is?"

Edward nodded, for the first time in a long time, Edward laid eyes on Samantha Maxis.

 **Author's Note: So it's taken me a while to write this XD sorry for those that are actually interested in the story, but I will try to update much more often as I've hit some writer's inspiration recently, and the actual purchase of FEA for my 3DS has gotten me in the mood and helped with writing this... a lot. Anyway Samantha will be around 16/17 in this story and will primarily be written from the perspective of Edward or Samantha, depending on the chapter. Also I fixed the Paragraph style as the user metalgear870 pointed out, hope this is more readable :D**


End file.
